An Addiction Or Love
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Can they save themselves, before they save eachother? Melina Perez Ted DiBiase Jr Michelle McCool Cody Rhodes Randy Orton Candice Michelle


**I own nothingg.**

* * *

_My name is Melina Perez and I'm a drug addict.._

Melina stared at the needle infront of her.

It was filled practically to the brim, almost begging her to be used.. It was calling her name. Taunting her, begging her to use it. It was too much of an addiction.

She needed to quit it.

She needed to. She had to.. She just had to.

She'd tried several times, but she'd never succeeded. That's why it's called an _addiction_..

Melina shuddered lowly, feeling her arm begin to itch madly. It ached, feeling like it was burning. It felt like it was being set alight.

She hated this feeling, but what could she do to stop it? She'd tried so many times to get over it, but she just.. couldn't..

With that, she picked the needle up slowly, pushing it into the top of her arm into the veins underneath.

* * *

_My name is Michelle McCool, and I suffer with being anorexic._

No one understood, they couldn't say that they could, because they didn't.

She knew they didn't, they knew that they didn't. Simple.

They didn't know, they didn't care, so why should she care about herself?

She didn't, simple.

Being a model had it's downsides. You were ever skinny or eaten alive by the millions and millions of critics that washed over you.

They tried to drag you down to their level, making you want to lash out then get no work. Just because a homeless loser on the streets. That's what they wanted. To test you. See if you were strong enough.

Michelle wasn't the one to back down. When she started something, she finished it.

It just started with skipping a meal or two here and there, then starting to throw up whatever she had. Then the throwing up stopped, and the blonde just lost the will to eat entirely.

So, she just didn't.. It was easy.

What would be so wrong with that?

Michelle sighed to herself, pushing the door of her apartment open to see Melina on the floor. She blinked afew times, looking at the needle that hung out of her arm.

"..Melina.." She murmured.

The Latina looked up, tears forming in her eyes as she began to sob. She was suppose to have quit..

"I needed it.. I needed it!"

Michelle walked over before wrapping her arms around the Latina, pulling her against her and closing her eyes. She rocked them back and forth slowly.

"It will all be fine.. It will all be fine.."

* * *

_I am Ted DiBiase Jr and I'm supposedly an 'alcoholic'._

Ted rolled his dark eyes as he stared at the television infront of him, going off on about something stupid that had happened in the news.

No offence, but if anything was played over multiple times in one month, no one would give a damn anymore.

And that's exactly what he thought.

The DiBiase ignored the dark eyes that burned into him from the coffee table and chairs behind. Eyes rolling himself, Ted downed the rest of his beer before grabbing another one.

He chucked the bottle down onto the floor, not regeristing the rather loud clank of bottles at his feet.

There had to be at least 15 there, which explained why he couldn't think all that straight at that current.

He'd drunk them all in less than half an hour, aswell.

Woops?

It wasn't his problem he drunk alot anyway, did anyone have the constant pressures of being a wrestler?

Did they have the Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase as a father? Did they have some smart ass little geekish, all good wrestler as a brother? Did they get dropped from wrestling school?

No.

They didn't, and they wouldn't. So they could all fuck off in his opinion.

He drunk, alot of people did.

It didn't mean he had a problem.. Did it?

* * *

_I'm Randy Orton, and I have anger problems. _

He'd had them all of his life, it wasn't nothing new to him. He'd done to different people to get to the source of it, but no one ever figured it out to the full extent.

They prodded with their meaningless questions and studied him as if he was a test tube rat.

Who could blame him for smashing up a table or two? He was only human at the end of the day. He wasn't something to be watched, constantly questioned, pressured or anything along those lines. He was human, and if these scientist geeks didn't understand that, then fuck them all to hell and back.

Randy didn't understand why it was all that interesting that he more of a short temper than other people. Some other people did aswell, didn't see them all being constantly pressured into telling the full story of their childhood now, do you?

Maybe it was just because he was a bigger man, had actual muscles, not an inch of fat and was covered in tattoos all across his arms.

Didn't make him different.. Well, _that_ much different.

"Will you put that down?" The Orton suddenly hissed darkly in the direction of the younger man.

In reply to that, Ted turned at looked at him. Blinking afew times, he rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the news.

Sure, as if he actually found that interesting.

"I said, _Put. It. Down._"

Ted stuck his middle finger up at the tattooed one.

Oh, such a big mistake.

Growling rather loudly, Randy stood up and strolled over. With that, he snatched the alcohol bottle from DiBiase's hands and sent it against the wall, causing the alcohol to stain the paint work and the glass to smash into thousands of tiny pieces and fall to the ground.

He'd told him.. He'd told him twice. But did he ever listen? No.

Serves the prick right.

"I was drinking that!" Ted suddenly yelled, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Tell someone who gives a fuck."

* * *

_My name is Candice Michelle, and well.. I get paid for people to have sex with me.._

It all started out okay. Ya' know.. Life. Then everything started to go down hill from there. Parents died, got put into care and sold out into the streets.

But, that's fine, right? That's normal for some teenagers that were her age, right? She didn't know any different, so who was she to say what was 'normal' or 'right'?

Having people scream abuse at you for being in care can truly fuck a person up in the head.. Not make them right, make them slowly go crazy..

And that was exactly what happened to Candice Michelle.

Then.. She met _him.._

His name was Shane. Shane McMahon.

Sure, he was slightly older than her, and had a creep of a father, but she dealt with it.

He was the only person that didn't pick on her for stupid things, tell her she was ugly, call her names or throw stones in the direction of her face. He was only person to understand why she was as mentally fucked up as she was.

That's why she became as addicted to him as she did. She couldn't help herself. She wasn't use to it..

He showered her with gifts, brought her her own apartment, gave her money every now and then when they went out on dates, not saying he wanted it back.

But, of course, all good things come to an end.

He'd asked for the money back.

All $1,000 of it.

She was in care.. She didn't have that money. How would she have that money? Was he insane or something?

So, he took her to his father, Vince McMahon. Some big time pimp, not that she was aware of that at the time.

He'd told her he'd get a job for her.. But, not the type she'd expected.

Vince had turn around the next day, asking if she'd be willing to sleep with his friend instead of giving him all of the money back. Shane had been snickering in the corner to himself.

She'd been petrified, but he'd assured her it would only be a one-time thing.

_"..Just this once, right?" Candice asked, pure terror lacing her voice. _

_It was as clear as day._

_Vince smirked._

_"Yes, just this one.."_

Why she believed him, she didn't know.. But of course, it wasn't once.

It happened again.. and again.. Then before she knew it, she became the towns prostitute within a blink of an eye. Which explained why she stood on the side of the road, wearing a tight, red boob tube, knee high, leather black heels and a tiny, black 'skirt'. It wasn't long enough to be counted as a mini skirt. It was more like a piece of string really.

A car pulled up in front of her, bringing the brunette from her thoughts.

"How much?" The fat, hairy man asked.

"$150 for two hours."

The man frowned before pulling afew notes from his pocket, waving them in Candice's direction.

"This do?"

The brunette simply nodded silently, taking the money and pushing it into her bra.

"Get in." He hissed, voice darkening over.

Cringing inwardly, Candice opened the car door before getting inside. She wrapped her arms around herself, dreading the rest of the night to come..

* * *

_I'm Cody Rhodes. I like to have sex with women.. alot.._

Cody grunted loudly as he thrusted into the blonde below him one last time, gripping at her hips tightly and digging his fingertips into her skin. He ignored her whimpers of pain, eyes closing tightly as he held onto her still, grip becoming harder as he felt himself reach his climax.

Laying there for a moment, he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breathe. And with that, he pushed the blonde off of him, not even knowing what the hell her name was. And it was important to him.. _Why?_

He ignored her low mumbles, eyes rolling.

"You can go now."

Rhodes smirked to himself, watching the blonde get out of the bed, grab her stuff and walk off. He trailed his tongue over his top lip slowly.. No wonder he'd chosen her.. Nice ass.

He snickered at his own thoughts, laying back with his hands behind his head. Oh, how good it was to be 'king' of all of these whores. It amused him greatly. They were such greats lays.. Willing to do practically anything - not that he was going to complain, ever. It suited him most of the time anyway.

"Always oh so good.." He mumbled to himself, causing another, louder laugh to leave his lips.

He couldn't stop himself really, Cody really was just that arrogant. When he wanted the girls, he got them.

How could people ever say there was something wrong with that? Stupid old people. They had no fucking clue what they were on about, only cause no one would sleep with them anymore didn't mean they should ruin it for this generation!

Rhodes paused, hearing a round of yells coming from the living room. He made it out to be Randy, of course, and Ted.

Was the DiBiase drunk again? And why the hell did that not surprise him? Oh wait, he was always drunk, that's why!

"Shut up, morons!" Cody yelled out, voice echoing around the room.

In return, getting only more yelling, Rhodes rolled his eyes. With that, he turned on his eyes and closed his eyes.. Allowing himself to be pulled into the darkness of sleep..


End file.
